1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor device having supporting elements and a fabricating method of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of technologies, the level of integration of electronic devices tends to be raised, so as to comply with current demands for light weight and compactness. In order to improve the level of integration, not only dimensions of semiconductor devices can be reduced, but also the distance between semiconductor components can be decreased. Nevertheless, either the size reduction of the semiconductor devices or the decrease in the distance between the semiconductor components may result in certain manufacturing issues.
Fabrication of conductive wires, plugs, and capacitors is taken for example. As the dimensions of the semiconductor devices continue to decrease, the dimensions of conductive wires, plugs, and capacitors in the semiconductor devices are correspondingly reduced. Accordingly, an aspect ratio of the conductive wires, the plugs, and the capacitors becomes greater and greater, which gives rise to difficulties in manufacturing the conductive wires, the plugs, and the capacitors. In particular, if the aspect ratio of the components is excessively large, the components are likely to be distorted or collapsed due to insufficient support, and thus performance of the semiconductor devices is deteriorated.